


Your Face

by lauraesque



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't mention the MC's name at all, POV Third Person, if ur a soft saeran stan u will like this i swear, its not really THAT angsty i mean but, tbh i find it awkward calling her MC so I avoided using her name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraesque/pseuds/lauraesque
Summary: In the months he had spent with his girlfriend, Saeran had witnessed a vast array of expressions envelope her face. Some which had made his heart jolt. Some which had made his stomach twist. Some which had made his eyes brim with tears that threatened to spill and stain his porcelain cheeks. He vividly remembered the fear that had flashed within her two large eyes as he, overcome by darkness, tormented her. Beyond having recollection of it, he often felt as if he could never escape its memory: its terrible imprint on his mind. Sometimes, he would wake up as the sun broke across the horizon, haunted by the image. His erratic breathing would steady as his eyes rested upon his sleeping love. His fingers would curl in her dark hair, and he would gently edge his body closer to her, whispering ‘I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’ It was never really enough for him. No matter how many nights she stirred, and let her fingers flit across his cheek soothingly while she mumbled that it wasn’t his fault, and that she loved him, he could never truly forgive himself for hurting the one precious person whom had not let him down even once.Based on Saeran's normal ending. Another story spoiler free.





	Your Face

**Your Face**

In the months he had spent with his girlfriend, Saeran had witnessed a vast array of expressions envelope her face. Some which had made his heart jolt. Some which had made his stomach twist. Some which had made his eyes brim with tears that threatened to spill and stain his porcelain cheeks. He vividly remembered the fear that had flashed within her two large eyes as he, overcome by darkness, tormented her. Beyond having recollection of it, he often felt as if he could never escape its memory: its terrible imprint on his mind. Sometimes, he would wake up as the sun broke across the horizon, haunted by the image. His erratic breathing would steady as his eyes rested upon his sleeping love. His fingers would curl in her dark hair, and he would gently edge his body closer to her, whispering ‘ _I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.’_ It was never really enough for him. No matter how many nights she stirred, and let her fingers flit across his cheek soothingly while she mumbled that it wasn’t his fault, and that she loved him, he could never truly forgive himself for hurting the one precious person whom had not let him down even once.

Nonetheless, Saeran found the majority of his lover’s expressions extremely gratifying. When she laughed and her eyes crinkled, when she pouted at his brother’s gentle teasing, even when her nose scrunched in disgust, indenting an adorable little ‘V’ shape across her nose bridge… all these things had further endeared her to him. When he woke up one day to the smell of burnt toast drifting through their shared apartment, it occurred to him that he had not once seen her angry. Even when he did stupid things, like tugging on her hair as she worked in a bid for her attention. Once, he had accidentally broken their washing machine by overloading it, creating a mini-flood in the kitchen. She had not been the least bit upset with him. She patted his cheek affectionately as she always did, gently told him to be careful in future, and proceeded to make an appointment to have it fixed. He wondered if it was even possible for her to get angry with him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he followed the burning smell into the kitchen.

“Oh, what have you done now?” he scoffed. He watched, intrigued, as his girlfriend merely blinked back at him.  
“Oh… I left the dial on the toaster up too high,’ she laughed, awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. She threw the ruined breakfast in the dustbin and, having adjusted the settings, placed four fresh slices of bread in the toaster. “Are you okay though?”  
“I was,” he sneered “until you woke me up.” He folded his arms and turned his head in an imitation of annoyance.  
“Ah, I’m sorry.” She gushed. “Come and sit down for breakfast.”

The morning carried on like that. Saeran sneering at his girlfriend’s harmless mistakes: rolling his eyes when she dropped her knife, huffing and sighing in response to her idle chatter. He felt a pang of guilt whenever her eyebrows creased in confusion. But he was careful not to cross the line. Of course, he didn’t seriously wish to hurt her feelings. He just wanted to see her a little worked up – that was all.

“Saeran!” a gentle voice echoed throughout the hall. “I’m leaving for work now!”  
No response. Saeran remained on the sofa, twiddling his fingers anxiously. “Saeran…?”  
A few seconds later, a concerned oval face appeared over him. “Aren’t you going to come and say goodbye to me?” Saeran grunted and rolled to face the other way. Almost a minute of silence passed. Saeran could feel his heart thumping like a battering ram in his ribcage, anxious with anticipation of her reaction. What he didn’t expect, was the soft sob that escaped her lips. “I’ve tried so hard to be patient with you,” she struggled to speak between her ragged breaths. “But even on your worst days you’d always come and kiss me goodbye.” She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as if she could hold herself together that way. Saeran’s eyes widened as a wave of guilt for what he had done crashed over him. “Don’t- you- do you still love me?”  
“Of course!” Saeran spluttered, standing up to wrap his arms around her. “Of course I do,” he repeated softly. She let out a shaky exhale and relaxed into his arms.  
“I know that I promised to always be there for you, and to always be someone you can lean on, but I get scared too. Sometimes, I feel scared that when you get better you won’t want me anymore. I’m scared that you only love me as long as I’m useful and can make you feel better.”  
“My angel…” he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “I’ll never leave you. I love you. Not just because I need you. I love you because you’re you.” He pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel the shallow pounding of her heart against his chest, and he felt even more terrible. She was so precious to him. How could he even dream of hurting her on purpose? “I’m so sorry,” he sighed into her warm neck. “I was testing to see if you would get angry with me. I’ve never seen you angry. I’m so sorry.” She pulled away.  
“Why… why would you deliberately do that to me?” she wiped away her remaining tears.  
“I-” he stammered “I don’t know, I didn’t realise it would hurt you like this. I’m so sorry.” Saeran’s own eyes filled with tears.  
“Of course it would! How would you feel if I did that to you? How do you think it feels to be tormented by someone you love?” she was just restraining herself from yelling at him, her face red and puffy.  
“I didn’t realise,” he choked. “It’s hard to imagine t-that you really love me, someone like me… when you’re so- and I’m just… I’m nothing, s-so how can you like me as much as I like you?”  
“Saeran…”  
“I’m sorry,” he said, burying his face into her warm neck. She felt his damp cheeks and she softened, bringing a gentle hand to rest upon his back. “I know you told me not to doubt your love, but it’s so hard. It’s my fault.”  
“It’s okay Saeran…” She hushed, rubbing circles in the small of his back. “All I want is for you to see how wonderful and precious you are.”  
He mumbled, “I know.”  
They stayed bound tightly together that way for a few moments, before Saeran broke the silence.  
“Don’t you have to go to work?”  
“I’ll call in sick.”  
“You don’t have to do that…”  
“Well, I want to.” She smiled up at him. That’s right, there it was. That was his favourite expression on her. In that moment, he vowed to himself to make her smile as much and as often as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Not my best writing honestly, it was mostly just a little drabble I wrote to let off some steam (and my ever-growing love for Saeran), but I decided to post it since I thought the world could use a few more soft Saeran fics.


End file.
